Image sensors are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, medical, automobile, and other applications. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (“CMOS”) technology is used to manufacture low-cost image sensors on silicon substrates.
Most image sensors include a two-dimensional array of pixels that are used to capture images. Color image sensors—that is, image sensors capable of capturing color images—assign color to each pixel in the pixel array using a color filter array (“CFA”) coupled to the pixel array. The particular pattern of colors in the color filter array—that is, the colors used and the way they are arranged within the filter array—can improve the quality of the color image captured by the pixel array, but different color filter patterns can have different effects on the fixed pattern noise (FPN) in the image captured by the pixel array.